Spike Strip
A spike strip '''is a strip with spikes on the top, mainly used to stop racers. It goes back as far as Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. In the Need for Speed series, spike strips are used commonly by the police, but can be used on both sides of the law in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Spike strips are used to stop speeders in their tracks in the PSX version since the cops aren't playable they are used if the speeders fail to pullover or outrun roadblocks and other police units. The purpose is the same in the PC version but unlike the PSX version players who play as the cops can deploy them manually. Need for Speed: High Stakes Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III but unlike the PSX version players as the cops can request for them like the AI police. In the PC version the purpose is the same as the PC version of Need for Speed III for both the player and AI police. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III & High Stakes but unlike those games in the PS2 version when playing as the cops players can accidentally blow out their own tires whereas in the Gamecube, Xbox, and PC versions that is not the case. Also in the PS2 version sometimes when the helicopter drops barrels spike strips will be hidden inside barrels. Need for Speed: Most Wanted Spike strips are only used by the police and can only be found in roadblocks once the player has reached heat Level 4, appears more at Level 5. Need for Speed: Carbon Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Most Wanted. Need for Speed: Undercover Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Most Wanted & Carbon. Need for Speed: World Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Most Wanted, Carbon & Undercover unlike those games players can repair their tires with a power-up. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Spike strips return in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Hot Pursuit and now have more features. Now, both sides of the law can use the spike strips and they can be upgraded. Police helicopters also drop a series of spike strips when called in during hot pursuits similar to the helicopters in the PS2 version of Hot Pursuit 2 though in the PS2 version of that game they were hidden inside barrels. Also similar to the PS2 version of Hot Pursuit 2 cops or racers aren't immune to their own spike stripes and can accidentally blow out their own tires. Spike strips are dropped using a device equipped on the bottom back of the car, near the exhaust similar to how spike strips were dropped in the PC versions of Need for Speed III and High Stakes. They will be red if they are racer strips and blue if they are police strips. The Levels of a Spike Strip *Level I — A regular spike strip *Level II — A spike strip, but consists of two connected to one dropping unit *Level III — Two spike strips are dropped. Tips, Tricks, and Tactics Using the spike strip *Be sure to use the rearview mirror to aid where you plant your spike strip. *If a car is too close to you, the spike strip '''will not get the tires because it takes time to expand the spikes. *Spike strips are a big help to you when you are in an Interceptor or Hot Pursuit mission. *They are most effective when on straightaways or small roads, where the expansion would take up most of the room, so the car can't go past it. *With the level 3 spike strip, if one strip misses, you have a very short time to swerve so the next strip to be released will slide in the path of the target. *Keep in mind that the strips will slide! This will sometimes work in your favour and sometimes it won't. *In the top two tiers of cars, the cars move so fast that a strip can sometimes be impossible to dodge. *long range spike hits are suprisingly effective when there is little room dodge. *If you release a strip and then you crash, the strip may slide forward and hit you! *Providing you release it at the right time, a strip at the clear path through a roadblock can be devastating! *Level 3 strips can be released at point blank range as one will be released then driving over and then the other will spring open. Against the spike strip *Try to avoid the spike strip when it is deployed. Sometimes, hitting a wall to pass a spike strip will be useful. *When playing as a cop, your advisor will alert you of a spike strip release in the area. *Watch for the lights on the spike strip to avoid it. Night time is better for doing this and daytime is not as good, but is still pretty useful. *Shortcuts are a great way to dodge spike strips See Also *Equipment *Roadblock *Electro Magnetic Pulse *Jammer